


His Butler: Obliging

by Hawkbringer



Series: Never Show Weakness, Never Undress [3]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Ciel is bad at using his words, Cognitive Dissonance, Consensual Infidelity, Consensual Underage Sex, Finally, First Time, Grumpy Ciel Phantomhive, IM SO SORRY ABOUT THESE TAGS BUT THEY ARE ALL ACCURATE, Intercrural Sex, Kissing, Looking For The G-Spot, M/M, Master/Servant, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Present Tense, Queefing, Queefing Kink, Sebastian Michaelis is patient caring and kind, Sebastian Michaelis thinks ahead, Slow Burn, Teasing, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Telepathy, Trans Man Ciel Phantomhive, Under-negotiated Kink, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Young master and master used interchangably, and also manipulative and uppity, emphasis On burn, fuck me goodnight, give me a kiss before you cum, kind of anime-standard 'consent isnt really important' logic, mind body disconnect, since Ciel is getting older after all, there must be a transition period, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkbringer/pseuds/Hawkbringer
Summary: Ciel and Elizabeth have not been married long when Lizzie she takes him up on the offer of consensual marital infidelity, provided the young man passes Ciel's inspection. The nervous, prospective couple and their judge engage in small talk until Ciel decides the young man is discreet enough to be a fitting companion. Feeling more like a father than a husband, Ciel obliges their request. Once alone in the manor, Sebastian obliges Ciel.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Never Show Weakness, Never Undress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

The call, when it comes, comes from a different man than the first one who approached Ciel, worried about Elizabeth's looseness. Ciel is rather more approving of this one, who is a darker blond and older than the first one; he professes to be concerned more for the _internal_ consequences of marital infidelity than the _external_ ones.

The man, whom Ciel shows into his study along with his hand-wringing but determined wife, gives off the nebulous impression that he values discretion. Ciel is well-used to sensing such an air of caution from his dealings with Lau and his other highly-placed underworld contacts. This man strikes Ciel, after talking on somewhat shallow matters for a few minutes, as someone who is aware that he carries a burden, of responsibility or societal expectations or similar, and would prefer not to see that burden dropped.

Satisfied that the man is cognizant of his position, as powerful enough to be feared, but also fearful, Ciel proceeds to grill the man about his plans for returning Lizzie to the manor house in the morning or afternoon, how he will speak about this encounter to his servants and his peers, and receives flustered reassurances that he will abide by the lady's wishes in bed.

Sitting back in his high-backed chair, feeling like a father evaluating his daughter's potential husband, Ciel smirks at the man and cocks his head. “Relax. You’ve passed.”

“Um, I’m sorry?” he queries, nonplussed.

“You have exceeded my expectations. I believe you will provide adequate companionship for my wife-” Ciel tries not to think on how he nearly stumbled over that word, “and I give you leave to take her with you, bed her tonight, and return her before afternoon tea tomorrow.” He then lets his face relax and says more softly, “Be sure to please her. I want my wife to be satisfied even though I myself cannot give this to her.”

Blushing now, the man nods jerkily and Elizabeth takes his hand and squeezes it in reassurance. “Shall we....” she trails off as both men turn to her intently. “Ahmm. Shall we be off then? It’s just...Robert promised me dinner at his manor and-and the change of scenery would be most...”

Ciel waves his hand dismissively at the pair of them.

“That is quite fine with me.” Then he looks up, cognizant for just a moment of what, exactly, he is giving up here. “Do have a good time, love.”

Lower lip quivering, Lizzie rises and approaches Ciel’s chair. She draws a bare hand down his cheek and kisses him sweetly on the lips. It tastes like gratitude, not good-bye.

Hand on elbow, the newly-sanctioned couple takes their polite leave of Ciel Phantomhive’s study and Tanaka escorts them to the door. Ciel doesn’t leave his seat until he hears their carriage’s clattering dying in the distance. If tears had been a part of the range of emotional expression Ciel allowed himself, he would have been crying then.

Instead, Ciel simply sits, brooding, at the table for untold minutes as the shafts of sunlight creep up the wall and become obscured by clouds. Afternoon tea had been served and cleared away only an hour ago but Ciel still found himself craving....what? He wasn't hungry, because his stomach wasn't paining him.

Blinking to take himself out of his reverie, Ciel examines his internal discomfort and comes up with two affected organs - his heart, and his loins. Both throb and squeeze at him, trying his patience and refusing to let him think.

“Sebast-” Before the name has even fully left his lips, the study’s door quietly clicks open. Ciel exhales almost audibly in relief even as his heart and loins quicken their pulsing at the sight.

Sebastian’s face betrays no emotion as he silently crosses the floor to his master’s chair. Unusual. But what follows makes Ciel’s brow furrow even further.

Still silent and stony-faced, Sebastian stops in front of his master, not to the side or behind him, as was a butler’s proper place. Then he slowly, purposefully, extends his right hand and as Ciel’s left came up to grasp it for support in standing from the chair, Sebastian’s kept moving, encircling Ciel’s back and pulling him up to stand very close.

Stunned by the impropriety of such intimate, unsolicited touch, Ciel opens his mouth to berate his servant, but before the boy, now young man, can make a sound, Sebastian’s face looms alarmingly close and then his lips cover his master’s.

This doesn't stop Ciel from exclaiming muffled curses and orders against Sebastian’s mouth - it just means that Sebastian can’t understand them, and is therefore under no obligation to obey.

“Uggfff! You bastard!” Ciel shouts against his butler’s lips, trying to fill the other’s mouth with air to somehow or other _blow_ him away. Closing his eyes briefly at his own stupidity, Ciel then, and only then, moves his arms up to his butler’s shoulders with the intent to push him away.

But his hands settle solidly over either side of Sebastian’s collarbone and stubbornly refuse to push. Instead, they slide upwards to his servant’s neck, and then his jaw, and then they curl around the back of his head, and pull him closer.

Sebastian’s right arm, curled around Ciel’s back and tugging him slightly onto the tips of his toes, lowers to the indentation of his waist and crushes the boy closer. His left hand, gentle at the back of Ciel’s head, cards through his blue-grey hair and massages deftly at his tense neck and shoulders. Slowly, the tension leaves Ciel’s muscles, making his lips go soft against Sebastian’s, the comedically-bloated cheeks deflating.

It takes longer still of breathing steadily through their noses into the silence for Ciel to move his lips against Sebastian’s, but when he does, it is like heaven on earth.

His butler’s moan of rapture vibrates briefly against Ciel’s lips, which makes the boy smile. He lifts one eyebrow and moves his head slightly to the side again. This time, in response, Sebastian’s lips protrude slightly, caressing Ciel’s before retreating. Ciel tries to reproduce the gesture against Sebastian’s mouth, and is nominally successful, if the immediate reapplication of the gesture upon his own lips is to be taken as a positive sign.

They exchange lurid, dry kisses in this manner for some time, slowly, luxuriating in the feel of each other, until Ciel’s heart rate rises to such a level that he has to break away for breath. His effort-warmed cheeks and open-mouthed panting taunt Sebastian’s reserve, and, having crossed the line once and _not_ been slapped for it, Sebastian is more than willing to take the risk again.

As he breaks away from Sebastian’s hands ghosting all over him, inflaming him, Ciel tells Sebastian to inform the servants that he will be eating dinner in his room, and that they are not to disturb him for the rest of the evening.

Sebastian then asks if he would like his dinner now, and Ciel nods. “I’ll be in my chambers,” he adds quietly as he slowly, reluctantly, slides his hands down and away from Sebastian’s neck. Pulling himself away, he strides slowly for the study door.

“Bring me my dinner,” he instructs in something approaching a normal voice. Then he looks back over his shoulder with his hand on the door handle. “I want dessert first,” is all he says, before he disappears out the door.

Sebastian breathes deeply to calm himself, waiting until Ciel has most probably left the immediate hallway, then leaves the study himself, and heads down to the kitchen in the basement to retrieve the meal.

*******

Finny and Bard are in the kitchen, plowing through Bard’s poor excuse for cooking (only the servants would dare to eat it - and only when the young master had not left them sufficient leftovers) when Sebastian enters. He gathers the dinner things and tells the two of them that the master is in low spirits at the moment, and, wanting to wallow in his sorrow, has decided to eat dinner in his room.

“I’m certain that, come morning, the young master’s mood will be much improved. I shall do my utmost to lift his spirits. In the meantime, please do not disturb us. I would be most appreciative if the two of you would pass that message on to Mey-Rin; and Bardroy, if you would practice cooking in the meantime.”

Bard’s face falls and even his unlit cigarette droops. “Yeah,” he mutters in affirmation, staring forlornly at his plate containing a leather-like, supposedly-edible substance, flattened into a vaguely bacon-like shape that might once have been meat or might once have been fruit.

Sebastian is gone by the time he glances up again. Finny pats his back and insists cheerfully that he’s sure to get the hang of small flames eventually!

Sebastian rolls the merrily-tinkling trolley to his master’s rooms without incident.

Ciel is sitting at the small table in his bedroom, staring at nothing at all. As the door opens, he reaches up to undo the knot at the back of his head. By the time Sebastian shuts and locks it, Ciel’s eyepatch is gone. Sebastian appears in his peripheral vision, somehow managing to swipe the eyepatch out of the plate’s way before he sets it down before his master.

Ciel doesn’t listen to Sebastian’s explanation of what, exactly, the food is. He only says, “And for dessert?” Sebastian smiles as if he expected nothing different, but is still pleased he got it, and removes the large lid from a platter covered in ice cream.

Ciel’s eyes widen in the least-feigned emotion his face has shown all day. Sebastian says nothing as he switches the plate for the platter and lets Ciel eat his dessert first.

He suggests Ciel undress himself for bed as he wheels the dinner cart away, and Ciel does just that, leaving everything on the table because he’s not sure where most of it goes. By the time Sebastian returns, he’s sitting on his bed in shorts and underwear, arms crossed over his puffy-nippled chest, looking extremely unimpressed with the whole situation.

Sebastian locks the door and watches Ciel’s face for any change in expression. He gets none. As a further test, Sebastian approaches the bed, leans forward and puts his gloved hands on Ciel’s hips. The boy does not move, or even shiver, so Sebastian leans closer, letting his hair brush across his young master’s face, watching his eyes close from mere inches away. He places one kiss each on his eyelids, and one on the end of his nose. Ciel still does not make any move to kiss Sebastian himself, and Sebastian nearly pouts.

Changing tactics, he lowers his head to Ciel’s exposed neck and mouths at it wetly, using more suction in response to his master’s slowly-quickening heart beat.

Once he has the boy panting above him and twitching with the desire to bury his hands in his servant’s hair, Sebastian draws back and attempts to slide off Ciel’s underwear, encountering some difficulty as the boy closes his legs entirely, refusing to cooperate. Sebastian arches one eyebrow and points out, “If you wish for me to stop, you need only _think it_ loudly. I will hear you.” Ciel rolls his eyes and opens his legs slightly, allowing Sebastian to draw the fabric fully off his lower body.

Glancing once at the inside of the smallclothes, the butler notes with pride the soaked-through pool of sweet-smelling sex fluid produced by his master’s body. /Good, this will make the next part easier,/ he muses approvingly. Unfortunately, he thinks it too loudly and Ciel’s head snaps up.

“What next part? What are you going to do _now_?” The honest confusion does not entirely mask the thread of fear in that voice and Sebastian rolls his eyes behind closed lids. He tugs the glove off his right hand with his teeth, dropping it and the soaked drawers to the ground, and holds up his index finger.

“One finger,” he says, which gives Ciel absolutely nothing to go on and he is about to specify what Sebastian is going to use that finger _for_ , but his butler pre-empts him by bending closer and sliding the aforementioned index finger into the crease between Ciel’s thighs, and pistoning it slightly. He was not expecting Ciel’s legs to thrash like that and his hip gets slightly bruised for it.

“Nngh,” Ciel informs him, slapping at his hand. “Don’t _do_ that. It...pulses.”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “What do you think _mine_ is doing at the moment?”

Ciel’s startled eyes fly up to his butler’s face. “Your—”

Sebastian stands and indicates his now oddly-shaped crotch with his gloved hand and a meaningful glance. “ _Mine_ is pulsing, too. Touch it,” he commands in a lower tone and Ciel bites his lip unconsciously but reaches out one hand and hesitantly places it over Sebastian’s bulge. It is indeed throbbing, heavy and warm with blood, and even _moves_ against his hand!

Ciel’s eyes widen only to squeeze shut in pain as a flash of ( ~~want~~ ) _something_ tore through his loins and he hisses like a cat at the feeling, snatching his hand away from Sebastian’s body and pressing it hard against his own.

“Young Master? What is it?” Worried that sudden pain might be symptomatic of some mysterious and unknown genital affliction, Sebastian leans closer to the bed and bends over Ciel, his intentions entirely platonic.

Ciel responds, panting hard against the tide of ( ~~lust~~ ) _feeling_ that swamps him from below, “It..huh.. _hurts_. It’s like _hunger_. Nnnrrhh... It wants... _huh_...it wants... _you_.” The moment Ciel makes that mental connection, his eyes flick up to his butler’s and hold them, fear and lust and incomprehension reflected back in those bitter pools.

Sebastian has to close his eyes against the sight as his own prick swells and drools its own fluid into his pants. He takes a steadying breath and speaks the words that could bring them both to unholy ecstasy, if only Ciel would consent...

“Shall we...hah...give it...what it wants?” He tries to keep his hips from thrusting shallowly against the edge of the bed and largely fails.

“Hhhhrrmmm,” Ciel grunts as his hand makes a fist against his crotch. “Huh...yes...we’d better....before I wet the bed too thoroughly with whatever this is, _leaking_ from me.”

Sebastian has to smile at Ciel’s own characteristic brand of haughty and condescending agreement. “That fluid will ease the pennn...penetration.” He stumbles over the word because Ciel’s lust-pained face has smoothed out into an empty void that chills him to the bone. He shuts his eyes briefly as he remembers the day they met, the stories Ciel has only vaguely told him about the month before.

“Penetration.” Ciel repeats from dead lips.

It isn’t a question, but Sebastian treats it as such. He cocks his head and asks, “Is that not what _it_ wants?”

Ciel furrows his brow and frowns hard at that. Sebastian waits in total silence, not daring to breathe. Finally, Ciel replies, “I...I think it is.” He continued to frown, though, seemingly confused by his body’s disconnect with his brain.

Sebastian smiles kindly down at his master and says, “It is common for humans to experience desires of the body that are not desires of the mind, and vice versa.”

Ciel snorts. “Hnn. Vice.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “The Latin phrase has no bearing on the current usage of the term in English, as you well know, _master_. Now, were you going to let me finish?”

Ciel rolls his eyes and sighs exaggeratedly.

So Sebastian continues, “While humans can and do strive their entire lives to ignore the desires of their bodies, and instead fulfill the desires of their minds, it is unhealthy to take this to the extreme. Imagine if you decided never to eat sweets, or anything at all, ever again.”

Ciel shudders, contemplating the loss of chocolate, mostly. “I’d die within a week!”

“Quite true,” Sebastian replies, “But food is not the only desire the body imposes upon the mind. Nor is it the only one that can have catastrophic consequences if left unfulfilled for too long.”

Ciel remains silent after that little speech, absorbing and evaluating this new information intently. He finally says, “You’re telling me that my body needs penetration like it needs food? Unequivocally?”

Sebastian’s heart thrills to hear such words from his young master, but he beats the sensation down. _Time enough for that later,_ he scolds himself.

“Not quite. Your body only truly _needs_ food, or penetration, or whatever else, when the desire becomes strong enough to interfere with your mind’s normal functioning. You are not always hungry, correct? But it is impertinent to ignore hunger when it arises, for your mind will suffer for the lack.”

“And my mind will suffer from a lack of penetration?” Ciel sounds utterly unconvinced, the condescension in full evidence, despite him being spread out two-thirds naked and pantsless on top of his own bed.

Sebastian pointedly raises an eyebrow. “Is it not suffering now?”

Ciel falls silent at that. His face displays mortification for a moment before Ciel schools it away, but that moment of utter disgust tells Sebastian all he needs to know - Ciel has no answer other than the one Sebastian wants him to give.

So he heaves an exaggerated sigh and let his legs fall mostly open.

“Fine,” he spits out. “Penetrate me, then, and put my brain back in order, too.”

Sebastian presses his bare hand to his chest and replies, “Yes, My Lord. However,” and here he opens his eyes again, “I will not do so right away.” Ciel quirks a nonplussed eyebrow. “I wish to hear you beg first,” he finishes with a slight smirk.

Ciel blinks at him. “Must I make it an order?”

Sebastian shakes his head, still smiling. “No need for that, my lord. I _will_ penetrate you.” He has to pause for a moment to recapture his thoughts after uttering that particular sentence. “But I am going to prepare you first.”

Ciel’s mouth thins unhappily. “How so?” he drawls skeptically.

“I shall do with my penis what I just did with my finger,” he reveals dramatically, one hand to his chest again.

“What, stick it between my thighs and slide it back and forth?”

“Precisely. It will work wonders to prepare you physically and psychologically for the... actual... penetration.” He stumbles again. To cover for the slip, he catches and holds Ciel’s unconvinced gaze with his own lust-hot one. “Penetration can be one of the most pleasurable things your body ever will experience. _I_ will _ensure_ that it is so.”

“By teasing me until I beg for your prick?” Ciel quips back.

Sebastian lowers his head and smiles, slow and full of promise. His teeth are slightly pointed when his lips part. “Absolutely,” he replies, as though savoring every syllable.

Then he jerks his head upward and glances towards the bathroom door, adopting his usual mannerisms instantaneously. “But first, I must go obtain a towel. Please, touch yourself until I get back. I’ll only be gone a minute.” Then his presence and his body heat were gone.

Ciel sits up slowly, balanced on the edge of the bed. “What on earth...?” He glances down and experimentally slides a finger between his thighs as Sebastian had done. It didn’t cause anything like the strong reaction from before (because his finger isn’t close enough to his clit) but it did encounter some very slick fluid and he draws his hand up to examine it at eye-level. It looks rather like saliva, if one somehow removed the bubbles, Ciel thinks. Clear and strung far between two fingers; when Ciel tastes it, it reminds him of snot.

Thoroughly unimpressed by this supposedly-pleasurable sex fluid, Ciel places a hand on his hip and props the other one beneath his chin, waiting in a characteristically bored pose for Sebastian to return. Usually he didn’t take this long...

/Didn’t he say he’d only be gone a minute?/ Ciel thinks, then rolls his eyes as he realizes that Sebastian might have truly meant that he would be out of the room for a total of 60 seconds. Huffing at the absurd literality his servant sometimes employed, he slides the hand on his hip down towards the bed between his thighs and on the way passes a spot that makes him pause.

/Touch yourself,/ Sebastian had said. He’d clearly meant _there_ , though Ciel had just done that a moment ago and not felt anything unusual from it. But just now...

Bracing his palm against the bed between his thighs, Ciel presses his wrist up against his crotch. And nearly swoons. Without meaning to, he tilts his hips back, granting his own hand better access to his most privately-kept parts. He slides his wrist, and then his arm, against it, while not entirely sure what _it_ is. He then shortly discovers how the dexterity of his fingers can be put to yet better use.

Sebastian returns with more than two towels after being out of the room for exactly 60 seconds, only to be treated to the wholly mouth-watering sight of his master lying back against the bed with his knees up and bent, his hand working furiously against his naked genitals.

Pausing for a moment to commit the sight to memory - which perhaps could have distracting consequences down the road when Sebastian next lays eyes on that particular hand - Sebastian then strolls up to the bed and places the towels on the small bedside table. His tailcoat he shrugs out of and places over the back of the nearby chair, staring at his black-nailed hands for a moment, watching them shake with the adrenaline rush caused by the sight of his master in such sexual ecstasy.

“I have returned, young master,” he says aloud because perhaps Ciel hadn’t heard the door or his footsteps over the sound of liquid smacking between his thighs and his own harsh pants.

Ciel turns his head to look at his butler, but doesn’t move his hand or his features, and the sight of the boy masturbating himself, panting, red-faced, and the _sounds_ \---

Sebastian reasons that this was going to be the next step anyway, and so without further adieu, he begins undoing the several and complicated fasteners of his vest, shirt, tie, and trousers. The tie and vest he drapes over the nearby chair. The shirt, he leaves barely undone, simply rolling the sleeves up, and he quite uncouthly leaves his trousers pooled around his ankles and his shoes. One could forgive him for being a bit impatient, eyes glued to Ciel’s lust-hazy face as they are.

The pace of Ciel’s slippery hand slows as the boy takes in the sight of that fully erect and dark red organ, with odd patterns pressed into the sides of it from being trapped inside his trousers for so long.

Sebastian plucks one towel from the nearby table, eyes never leaving Ciel’s. “I’m going to lift your hips and place this towel beneath your backside,” he informs the boy, sweeping his free arm under Ciel’s knees and lifting him with ease. He has to concede their staring contest as he lays the towel down and smooths it out with one graceful sweep of his arm. He then lowers Ciel’s hips and tries to catch his master’s eye.

Ciel’s eyes have screwed shut with pleasure and concentration, his hand industriously back at work. Sebastian chuckles at the single-minded determination on Ciel’s face, the slight movements of his lips and eyebrows as he mutters silently, calculating angles and frictional forces and only he knew what else.

With nothing left to do but initiate what he’d spoken of earlier, Sebastian caresses the exposed backs of Ciel’s thighs. “Young master? I’m going to tease you with my prick now. Make you even wetter than you are now. Make you _beg for it_ ,” he promises darkly as he finally, finally, steps up between Ciel’s spread legs and allows his cock to nudge against Ciel’s desperately-slick hand, which pauses its furious pace at the alien feel of the blunt head against his fingers.

“Move your hand, please, young master,” Sebastian rasps in a whisper, his voice raw with the need to start thrusting. “I am here now.”

Shakily, Ciel withdraws his hand and balls them both into fists against his thighs. Seeing this, Sebastian reaches out and takes one in each hand, his cock now comfortably nestled against Ciel’s dripping wet core, and eases each one open with prodding thumbs and soothing fingerpads. When they open for him, he interlaces their fingers, and slowly, slowly, slides his cock up and down against Ciel’s hot, wet, _pulsing_ lips.

Ciel thrashes again, a rough grunt escaping his lips. His eyes close against the flood of sensation that he cannot exactly call pleasure as it is too slick, too fast-moving, too bright. It overtakes him, shatters his defenses and without his permission, his hips begin to twitch against Sebastian’s, rubbing on his cock like a cat would against a soothing hand, seeking a peculiar type of affection. Ciel groans internally at his body’s prideless reaction – he cannot stop the light from flooding him, from _moving_ him – all he can stop is the words from leaving his mouth.

As Ciel squeezes his eyes shut tighter against the unwelcome flood of pleasure, concentrating on some internal fight, his hips pump eagerly of their own accord, shattering Sebastian’s most sanguine estimates for endurance. It is because it is his master, he reasons with himself as pleasure rises swiftly throughout his entire body, inflaming him, pushing him to a place beyond control. His master, the Earl of Phantomhive, is never so unrestrained, and though he seems not to be doing it on purpose, he is effortlessly over-stimulating his butler. Sebastian fumes internally for a moment at having been bested so early. He immediately sets about stopping those torturous, divine hips.

“Ahhhh, Ciel!” he cries, to get the boy’s attention. Ciel opens eyes with twin dilated pupils, the black nearly drowning out their mismatched colors, barely able to focus on Sebastian’s face as the pleasure his body is taking from Sebastian’s is blotting out nearly all of his higher brain functions.

“Don’t…call me that!” Ciel manages to spit out between his heavy pants, hips shifting themselves in circles now against the cradle of the butler’s hips.

“Young master,” he groans, hands flying to Ciel’s waist to stop the circling motions, as he has a particular weakness for that tactic. Successfully stopping the onslaught of sensual hip movement, Sebastian pushes his hands up along the boy’s sides, over his chest, and frames the young man’s head as he curves his body over him. “Will you…hah… let… me….lead?”

Ciel manages to slow his breath, now that his hips aren’t shooting piercing rays of light into his brain, and arches one eyebrow above eyes still unfocused. “Wasn’t that what you were _doing_?” he asks breathlessly, but scathingly. “Going to make me beg for your prick?”

“Ahhh! Yes… I will…. I-I promise…” Ciel raises an eyebrow at the butler’s stutter, but the demon soldiers on, “I just want to… lick your neck, it’ll… make it feel better… you’ll see.”

Nonplussed by the indomitable butler’s sudden weakness of voice (unaware, perhaps, that a lack of vocal control was generally considered a _desirable_ trait for a partner in the middle of sexual trysts), Ciel drops his hands from where they’ve clutched Sebastian’s arms and narrows his eyes, but nods.

Unable to sit up due to still being pleasure-dizzy, Ciel simply watches with wary eyes as Sebastian pulls off, his hands trembling but making quick work of the button-down shirt still covering his chest, kneeling to remove his shoes and socks, then kicking away his trousers and drawers. Ciel feels a completely inexplicable surge of panic as his butler disappears from sight at the edge of the bed to tend to his shoes, which dies almost immediately as Sebastian stands swiftly and places his hands back on the earl’s body.

Luxuriating in the feel of his skin, Sebastian pushes his palms up Ciel’s body and entangles their fingers as he did before, pressing his entirely naked body to all the matching places on his master, cock at a lower angle between the boy’s nether lips. Ciel wriggles against the too-human heat of his body, then flinches as Sebastian applies the softest of kisses to Ciel’s cheek.

“What is this new idiocy!? Get on with it, you great dope!” He thrashes a bit harder, unsettled by the way the head of the butler’s cock catches at a different angle beneath him. Sebastian reaches down to adjust it, kneading knuckles against the general area, calming and inflaming the boy simultaneously. Ciel’s calves jerk and twitch against Sebastian’s hips, where they’ve settled in an undignified open position that nevertheless lets Sebastian access all the important places.

His unoccupied hand supporting his weight, Sebastian buries his face against Ciel’s neck, nudging the boy’s chin out of the way with his nose, and opens his mouth against the smooth column of flesh despite its owner’s vacillating verbal protests. He applies suction and braces himself for another bruising, which comes, this time, in the form of Ciel’s hands suddenly wrapping desperately around Sebastian’s shoulders.

He moves his kneading hand away, smiling very faintly at the barely-restrained noise of protest from Ciel’s lips, and lifts his whole body off the boy, balancing himself above Ciel, continuing to gnaw very gently at his throat. In doing so, he discovers a spot at the corner of his jaw that sends the boy into an absolute fit, which he exploits mercilessly as he satiates and excites his own throbbing organ by nestling it against Ciel’s, who’s busy doing the hard work of thrashing about, anyway.

Although he is being driven quite mad by the sensation of his butler’s mouth and hands and cock, Ciel refuses to give the bastard what he wants, and somehow, through what may have been _divine_ inspiration, an idea occurs to him.

 _/Get **off** me!/_ he shouts at Sebastian in his mind, testing both the demon’s previous statement and his resolve. Sebastian’s tongue stills as it flicks against a mark on Ciel’s neck, and, true to his word, he immediately, if somewhat reluctantly, peels away. An expression of weariness Ciel has never seen him wear colors his features and Ciel is distracted by it for a moment, before remembering his wonderful idea.

“Get back over here,” he growls, lifting his arms to wrap them around Sebastian’s shoulders again. “Except use your damn fingers instead of your cock.”

Sebastian lowers himself jerkily, starting and stopping in confusion as he attempts to process the order through heavy haze of pleasure clouding his mind.

“ _In_ me,” Ciel growls, his mouth an annoyed sneer, frustrated at having to say the words at all. “Not your cock, and I’m not begging for your fingers, either. I’m commanding you.” He smiles fully then, violet eye lighting the darkened room, casting eerie shadows against his cheek. “Fingers. Now.”

Sebastian shivers as the order tightens like a noose around his neck, burning more physically in his marked hand. “Yes, My, Lord,” he huffs out, shifting back onto his knees to free his arms for Ciel’s groin, about to re-apply his mouth to its new favorite treat, the taste of Ciel’s blood not even an inch away from his fangs, when he has a marvelous idea of his own, and pauses. He raises his head and says simply, “Kneel up.”

Ciel barely has time to voice the expected one-word question before Sebastian does something very swift and graceful with his entire body, ending up on his back with Ciel sitting on his well-muscled stomach.

Suddenly cooler and lighter from the loss of Sebastian’s weight, Ciel just stares down at him blankly. Sebastian smiles unconcernedly and slides his hands between Ciel’s inner thighs and his own stomach, repeating the request. “Kneel up.”

Ciel does, warning Sebastian that he won’t be able to hold himself like that for long, to which the butler simply smiles. “This won’t _take_ long,” he replies, and immediately slides two fingers down Ciel’s slit and into his dripping entrance, circling the fingerpads of his other hand against his clit.

The boy shouts and falls forward. At Sebastian’s suggestion, he places his hands on the butler’s shoulders, tempted, as the demon does clever things with his well-trimmed nails, to slide the hands forward a few inches and throttle him within an inch of his life. He abstains only because it would be quite impossible to hold himself up with just his knees at that moment. Or, that is what he tells himself.

True to his word, Sebastian does not take long in burying three fingers as far as they will go into the dripping core of the boy, impressed by how widely his vagina spreads with so little urging. His furiously-working hand has gotten soaked to a truly ridiculous degree and Sebastian contemplates using that lube to masturbate himself, or, alternately, to slick up the boy’s nether passage and attempt to digitally stimulate that. He decides against the latter and removes his fingers from the cavern for a moment, rubbing the flat of the back of his hand against its folds, and then lines them up again, and thrusts in with all four, giving the boy only brief warning, and a stronger swirl of his other fingers to compensate.

Ciel gives what could be generously described as a roar of surprise and throws his hands down between his legs to somehow adjust his own body to the intrusion when Sebastian suddenly curls them in a more agreeable manner and begins massaging at the forward wall. While not certain to produce ejaculate in such a young specimen as his master, the expert touch does serve to distract Ciel, and his stomach muscles shiver as he begins shallowly bouncing on top of Sebastian. He moves his hands slowly away from his own groin, and decides belatedly to place them on the bed at Sebastian’s sides, leaning over the man and chewing absentmindedly on his collarbone, to give his slack mouth something to do.

He feels oddly wrung out, like the high of lust has left him, though his hips keep twitching like they still want something, and as he mouths more and more insistently at Sebastian’s neck and jaw, he feels a slower tide of lust rising, not quite like the pulsing of his heart and loins earlier, but deeper, like the undertow of the ocean that could not be observed and could not be stopped.

He starts panting, lips losing the coordination to even press themselves together, as his hips jerk upon Sebastian’s four fingers faster and faster, half-growling again when the man slows down to compensate.

“Faster, dammit! I was just starting to… feel something again…” It sounds vague to his ears, but Sebastian understands and smiles against his master’s hair.

“Shall I give you five fingers, my lord? I am quite sure your body is hungry enough to take them all.”

“Ugghh, fine, whatever, just speed it **up** , will you? Harder, or something,” he adds as an afterthought, making Sebastian smile with the irony of Ciel’s tone when saying that word, compared to all his previous partners’. Fitting, he supposes. He’s never done something like this with a boy like Ciel. He’s never had a boy like Ciel _at all_ , hadn’t known they even _existed_ , and is as enthralled with the new experience as Ciel is. Even more than the boy, Sebastian is looking forward to exploring the multitude of possibilities Ciel’s unique situation could provide.

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian pants, more psychologically aroused than physically, his cock gone half-soft with the lack of attention, bobbing uselessly in the air behind Ciel’s ass. He slides the four inside and just as Ciel is about to protest that that doesn’t feel any different, he bends them all at the knuckles, and tries to add his thumb.

“Oh! Oh, dear Lord,” Ciel pants, high and soft, the zing of the stretch far sharper than before, feeling the rush of more fluid as Sebastian’s other hand comes up to massage his clit to relax him.

“Kneel up,” Sebastian repeats, voice just a tad strained as he adjusts the fit of thumb against his palm. The moment Ciel does so, he straightens the fingers inside and slowly slides his thumb in to the fattest knuckle. Ciel shivers and shifts and pants and doesn’t know what to do with his arms. “Lean back,” Sebastian advises him, to help with the arm problem at least. “Put your hands behind you, on my thighs. Hold yourself up.” Slowly, Ciel complies, shoulders bent backwards and pulling his collarbones taught. Sebastian licked his lips at their sharpness, and re-evaluates their position.

“Sebastian, this is ridiculous. This will never work,” Ciel mutters grouchily, having gone a bit dizzy from leaning back so far. Feeling like he was seconds away from collapsing and pulling a leg muscle did nothing for his arousal, understandably.

“I have an idea,” Sebastian informs him, pulling his wet, pruney-looking fingers out and away. “Will you forgive me if it is a bit… undignified?”

Ciel snorts. “What could be more undignified than this situation, anyway? All I need is a baby’s rattle between my teeth and I’d _barely_ look more ridiculous.” Sebastian’s lips curve at the answer, no doubt picturing the scene, to Ciel’s irritation, and takes that as permission. He does something else that was quite graceful and too swift for comprehension, and when Ciel catches his bearings, he finds his face pressed against the bedspread, and his knees beneath him – his ass high in the air. His face heats terribly, but he realizes that it will give Sebastian better access to his hole, and he turns his head sideways with a minimum of grumbling.

Sebastian nearly coos at the deep blush, but busies himself with Ciel’s red, swollen entrance. Not able to help himself, the butler leans down, with both hands on Ciel’s cheeks, and swipes his tongue flat against his entrance. Ciel nearly shrieks, but muffles himself at the last second with a thought of the servants busting in, searching for an attacker.

“What… the actual… fffuu-” His breathy question devolves into another nasally-contained shriek, far higher than it would have been from his mouth, and Sebastian smiles all the wider for it. In this position, it’s much easier to hook his thumb against the boy’s clit, and he does so, immediately burying three fingers to the hilt inside Ciel.

“Rock back and forth against them, and focus on taking it all in, _there’s_ a good little master,” he coos, rather self-indulgently, in Ciel’s opinion, but he does as instructed, partly because he wants that undertow back, wants _some_ sort of relief from the blood-thumping that simply refused to quit while Sebastian had his hands on his body. And if the devil had promised he could take it away, well… the devil generally delivered, whatever the price there was to pay in the end.

Comforted by this thought, Ciel lets his chest sag against the mattress as well, his ass tilting even more invitingly up towards his servant.

Sebastian hums approvingly and slides the three fingers out, lining up all four and pressing them in. He crooks them slightly and pistons them, stopping as Ciel take up the motion, and uses the thumb of that same hand to circle the boy’s clit, his free hand trailing appreciatively along Ciel’s legs and back.

“Make yourself nice and big for me,” he murmurs musically, shifting the four fingers up and down as Ciel rocks back onto them. “You want them all? Gonna have to be biiiig-er.” Ciel mutters a swear that Sebastian doesn’t quite catch and twitches his internal muscles so that air pulls harshly into his channel alongside Sebastian’s fingers with a _shloop_ noise.

They both freeze, Ciel from the utter lewdness of the sound, and Sebastian from the sudden flash of memory he associates with that sound – several hundred years old, at that point in time. He entertains a pang of nostalgia before reminding himself that that is _not_ the response Ciel will be looking for at that moment, and so he pulls his fingers out, the air leaving with them with an equally wet and lewd sound that makes Ciel moan from the embarrassment alone. 

“Open it again,” Sebastian pants, wettened fingers trailing in pairs down his fattened lips.

“Nnnn,” Ciel mutters, shifting his thighs and breathing slowly, and manages to do it again. Sebastian lets out a very appreciative shivering groan and says, “Close it.” Ciel actually manages to pull closed the inner lips of his slit around the bulge of air in his cavern before letting it pop back out with a slurp of inner tissues that makes his thighs shake. Fluid ribbons down his swollen lips and drips from his clit. “Mmm!” he exclaims, the ( ~~lust~~ ) _feeling_ having risen to almost unbearable heights once again.

“Fingers,” he forces out through gritted teeth. “All of them. Now.”

Sebastian places a chaste kiss to his left cheek and whispers, “Yes, my lord,” and Ciel is so far gone he doesn’t even protest the soft treatment.

Doing so would have been superfluous anyway, as Sebastian belies the softness in his voice by forming his fingers into a spear and stabbing them straight into Ciel’s quivering, upturned entrance. He gets as far as the thickest knuckle before having to rearrange them slightly, in a manner slightly inconsistent with purely human biology, to get the widest part to pop past the tight ring of flesh around his entrance – the remnant of a desecrated hymen in all probability torn horrendously by the cultists penetrating Ciel when he first arrived; before any other demons, but still, according to the little master at the time, ‘too late.’

With the widest part inside, Sebastian curls his fingers and shoves the rest of his hand inside, the pressure and the heat so foreign against the room’s cool air. Ciel is nearly shouting now, completely incomprehensible, with his face pressed against the mattress to muffle himself, his arms shaking and thrashing about, fists pounding into pillows while his hips remain absolutely still. Sebastian listens closely for any mental emanations of disapproval, but he hears none, only those of a physically-overwhelmed ecstasy which could not be maintained for long, but his hand will not be a welcome addition to Ciel’s body without it.

Moving very, very, slightly, Sebastian twists his hand inside Ciel, turning the thumb knuckle up against the front of his body, and pushing in as far as he could go. The sensation of a sphincter closing around his wrist is divine, and he has to take a steadying breath to bring his thoughts back from the sudden surge of arousal that blooms in his nether regions at the rare sensation. Aching to uncurl his fingers, but not daring to do so, Sebastian twists his hand a bit farther up, and then pulls it back.

To Sebastian’s utter surprise, Ciel’s body reacts immediately, his back bowing harshly and inner muscles clamping hard around his hand. He pants at the sensation, wishing he could bury his other hand in that impossibly tight heat as well, but knowing it isn’t physically possible for the young man yet. /Maybe someday…/ and that thought spurs him to drag his hand back again, watching the red inner skin pull against his own wrist, unwilling to let him go without a fight.

Ciel breathes in great shouts, vowels and fragments of his butler’s name dropping from his lips as he tries to speak coherently and fails. Sebastian thrusts his hand in, shoving the boy’s whole body forward a bit, and tugs it back, causing the same, full-body domino effect.

Seeing he wasn’t getting anywhere with that, Sebastian slows his thrusting to very small pulses, barely moving his hand in Ciel’s body, but pushing insistently on the front wall with his largest knuckle, curious to see if he could garner any reaction, or if the boy would cum before he let that out.

Ciel feels like his body has been shot through with silver, the light of _sensation_ pulsing through him faster than his own blood. One tug from Sebastian’s hand against his tight opening brightens his whole body for a split-second, in a starburst, rushing from his navel to his toes and to his head. His arms are far too weak, and his throat completely incapable of putting the sensations into words, though it kept trying, largely without his consent, producing variations on “Ah!” and “Nngh!” or sometimes combinations of the two. He would have found it very embarrassing if he had truly been conscious of himself beyond the pleasure. As it was, he feels like nothing so much as a tongue, as if his whole body was made for sensing one thing and that thing was _Sebastian_. To smell him, hear him, taste him, and ahh! _feel_ him! To _feel_ him move pieces of himself inside Ciel, his dexterous fingers able to accomplish any task, coarse or refined, rolling and twisting inside his own body and turning him into… into nothing so much as a…. a human again.

Only a human could feel this _much_ , this _strongly_. For better or for worse, that was the gift of humanity over every kind of immortal soul Ciel has encountered so far – his body could _feel_. And it was a major failure on the part of the Devil himself, Ciel decided in a rare lucid moment during which Sebastian was pausing in his endeavor to separate his soul from his body via sublime physical pleasure, that Ciel hadn’t been introduced to this _earlier_.

In fact, he half-considers going down to Hell personally to give the Devil a piece of his mind, but he also half-considers that it might be Satan Himself ministering to his intimate areas – he didn’t know Sebastian’s real name, after all – and either way, there was absolutely going to be _nothing_ done in _this_ state ---

It is with that that Sebastian finally manages to wrench his desired physical reaction out of Ciel – the boy orgasms. A hoarse shout leaves his lips and he falls slightly sideways, his hands flying to his groin to clutch Sebastian’s wrist as the demon, conscious of the meaning of the sudden and energetic contractions around his hand, attempts to pull it out.

Ciel screams at him to _stop_ pulling it out, and Sebastian does so, quite uncomfortably as his fingers were cramping and he knows the boy will be quite uncomfortable in a couple of seconds once the glow wears off, but he does so. He waits anxiously for pain or disgust or hatred to cloud Ciel’s panting, angelic vision of a post-orgasm face, what little he could see of it, pressed sideways against the bed. But nothing of the sort happens.

Still wary, Sebastian listens as Ciel heaves an order to continue where he left off, “with the hand and everything,” and sees his upturned violet eye flash. Bracing himself for the mental flare of the boy’s pain or disapproval, Sebastian does, very slowly pistoning his aching hand back inside and tugging it very slightly back out.

“Nnnggh….Faster,” Ciel breathes, rolling slightly onto his front and lifting his hips. Sebastian frowns at the wet spot developing on the bedspread, the towel having been forced out of its position at some point. He smooths out his features, reminding himself that bedding could be washed, and there is plenty fresh in the chest closet down the hall.

Turning his attention back to the boy, Sebastian focuses on tugging and thrusting very quickly and very shallowly and is rewarded, within seconds of doing so, with another deep, broken-sounding groan, and heavy contractions around his hand. The demon could do nothing but marvel at the phenomenon. He swiftly decides to continue dragging that response from his master for as long as possible, till he receives an order to stop.

With a combination of slow, long drags and fast, shallow thrusts, Sebastian brings Ciel to the edge and over it, again, and again, and again, till he loses count around eight orgasms from his hand alone. Ciel, however, does not have the inhuman stamina of his butler and so is forced to concede after an unnumbered amount of minutes, that Sebastian should disengage his hand now.

Doing so, with the flesh swollen and collapsing and tighter than before, is far more difficult than either anticipates, and the slow drag of Sebastian’s knuckles against the front wall as he pulls them slowly out in time with Ciel’s post-orgasmic pulses, triggers a strong aftershock, or maybe another orgasm, and a rush of fluid from somewhere, which lets Sebastian’s hand slip out with a heartfelt groan from both parties.

Ciel falls gracelessly onto his front, (flops, really,) unable to turn himself even onto his side. “Sebastian. Turn me face up,” he demands in an utterly bored voice that masks his complete and utter exhaustion fairly well. The butler does so and hovers incessantly, lifting Ciel’s legs and checking his nether regions for damage, poking here and there and asking if it hurt. Ciel answers just as boredly as before, and when a giant yawn splits the relative quiet, Sebastian stands back up, opening his mouth to ask Ciel if he needs anything further, Ciel cuts him off.

“Sebastian,” Ciel begins, in the tone of an order, but with no steel behind it at all, “You won.”

“Eh?” the butler asks, completely thrown for a loop.

“You said you’d get me to beg for your prick.” Ciel opens his eyes and Sebastian sees no exhaustion there. “You did it. I want your prick in me, now.” He closes his eyes and looks oddly nostalgic for a moment. “I want to feel it pulse and coat my insides. I want to feel you tremble and moan. I want you to kiss me… just before you come.” He opens his eyes again, but looks sideways, not at Sebastian. “Fuck me goodnight. That’s an order.”

“Master…” The title drops from the demon’s lips like a benediction, and the irony is not lost on the butler as his knees nearly give out. “Do you want… does it matter how…?”

“It doesn’t matter how,” Ciel interrupts, waving a hand with what looked like some serious effort. “Oh, no, yes, face-up. Like this. Just… Come here and enter me.” He turns his head intentionally sideways to avoid his butler’s eyes. “And fuck me goodnight.”

Sebastian takes two shaky steps up toward the edge of the bed, and gently grasps his master’s ankles. He draws the boy and his well-fucked hole to the edge of the bed, then takes one hand off Ciel’s leg to stimulate himself. While he _had_ gone almost totally soft, the memory of his young master’s lust-filled cries is quite sufficient to stir him, as if the vision of the sacrifice before him isn’t enough. With that hand, he presses the length against his young master’s slit, teasing him, orienting himself, as he had before. “Inside?” he whispers, and Ciel nods very sleepily, arms coming up to Sebastian’s arms to pull him down for a hug.

“Good night, Sebastian,” Ciel mutters against his butler’s shoulder, eyes falling shut and sleep closing in.

“Good night, my young lord,” Sebastian replies, his voice nearly catching on the simple pleasantry, and with one hand to guide himself, he… thrusts… in.

His little lord is swollen and dry inside, will probably have a scratchy throat in the morning for lack of water in his body, but his implacable hole demands nothing but the best, and pulls water from some still-hidden reserve to replenish the slicking fluids, making Sebastian’s thrusts come easier, for all he feels that it’s a terribly hollow victory. His master isn’t even awake to enjoy it.

The sorrow that tints his thoughts at that disappointment sparks a sudden epiphany. He sees two visions of the future, one where he has consumed his lordling’s soul, and one where he has kept it to savor, and, for lack of a better word, nibble on. If he had been at all wavering on the benefits of one versus the other, his master’s sleeping face decides it for him, and he pulls out. He stares down at Ciel’s slack features for just a moment more before lifting him and placing him in the center of the bed, under the covers. He sweeps away the stains using slightly supra-human methods and retrieves the towel from the mess of bedding as well.

Feeling oddly humiliated, he turns away from the bed and looks at his clothing, scattered on the floor, and is halfway through a simple hand gesture that would have placed it all back on his body in wrinkle-free condition, when he hears Ciel stir. 

“…mmrrd go.”

Certain he had not heard that correctly, the butler returns to his master’s side and queries, “Young Master?”

“I didn’t say you could _go_ after you’d fucked me goodnight.”

Truly astounded, Sebastian asks to clarify, “You…wish me to stay?”

Ciel rolls over to better face the annoyance, cracking only his violet eye open and making it flare, illuminating the veins of his eyelid in a way Sebastian has truly never seen before. “That’s what I just said. So get over here, you dunce.” Sebastian, still naked, scrambles to comply before the Earth rearranged its laws of reality so that doing so was no longer possible. Stranger things had happened during his time on this planet, after all. He’d met _Ciel_.

That same improbable, somewhat skeletal young man rolls over to make room for his butler in his bed, and when said butler has gotten acceptably situated, said boy scoots closer and tugs one large arm around himself, sinking back against the warmth of Sebastian’s chest. “And since you seem to be too tired to properly carry out my order, consider it postponed. You will now have the privilege of fucking me good morning.”

Sebastian smiles in the darkness and Ciel can’t see it, but he can feel the extra little tug of Sebastian’s arm around him as he replied, “Yes, My, Lord.” With that, they both drop off to sleep.


	2. A Slightly Altered Obliging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two for the price of one, here is an alternate sex scene. All tags still apply, just fewer of them do, in this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU-of-an-AU is less edited, not italicized correctly, and I left in the awkward Japanese terminology. Think of it as a deleted scene, more or less, or an extra-footage kind of outtake. No big jokes here, folks, other than my embarrassing devotion to Ono Daisuke's voice...

(Sebastian slowly, slowly, drags his dick up and down between his lips.)

Ciel thrashes again, a rough grunt escaping his lips. His heart truly /pounds/ in his chest now and he can feel /Sebastian's/ pulse pounding, too, in the blood-heavy organ pressing against him there. At the quivering intimacy of that touch, of that cock, so perfectly molded, fitting into that wrong-shaped place, wrong, wrong, /wrong/, but so /good.../ the boy suddenly finds that his hips are beyond his control, and they toss, rubbing like a cat against a soothing hand, seeking a peculiar kind of affection. Ciel groans with embarrassment at his body’s eagerness - he knows he is wet, slick, /begging,/ already - all he can withhold is the words. 

His butler’s cock drags back up against his lips and nudges someplace in particular, and Ciel is off, his hips gaining speed, his arms shaking, fingers clenching against Sebastian’s rhythmically, and he finds that even his mouth is beyond his control, letting out shockingly lewd gasps and moans. The shocks of pleasure that spike through his belly grow in strength with each drag of his servant’s cock through the valley between his legs. As Ciel gasps to catch his breath, he wonders hysterically if he will lose control of his own thoughts, if this pleasure will smash down all of him in its flooding. 

But there is no reason to fear, Ciel realizes. For if this pleasure should destroy him, then Sebastian will remake him, just as he did that day... /What kind of butler would he be if he could not manage something as simple as that?/ With a smile growing on his face, Ciel lets his doubts wash away with his pride beneath the flood and lets out a truly heart-stopping pleasured cry.

Sebastian stills, despite his arms and legs trembling with the need to /do something/ at the wrongness of the sound, and feels the crystal-clarity of the moment, of that cry, condense itself down into a single memory that he would /pray/ to hold onto forever. His bocchan, his tiny, now grown, little charge, his /master/, thrashing so eagerly now, forcing his own lips to split apart for the demon’s cock to thrust between. His legs, hiked up against Sebastian’s waist, suddenly clench and open further, heels digging into his back, cradling Sebastian’s hips more firmly against Ciel’s own. 

The lustful groan that spills from the boy at that action makes Sebastian nearly gasp in response. Watching a smile grow on his face, /he wants it,/ Sebastian realizes, marvels, as Ciel takes it upon himself to re-initiate the rubbing, /he wants my cock and he has decided he’ll have it!/ The reserved Earl Sebastian knows so well is gone, is absolutely nowhere to be seen, and he knew all along it was a mask for the scared child, but that child is not here either and the heavenly, truly, tortuously /divine/ creature riding Sebastian’s body at the moment is what his bocchan has /become,/ under his tutelage, under his wing. The child in the cage has been freed and /Sebastian/ did that, and he is so, so proud of how far the little earl has come that he actually has to pull one hand from Ciel’s and fist it against his own lips, eyes swimming with emotions he cannot show in tears.

"Well, demon?" Ciel pants out between great heaving breaths, tossing his head sideways and making his hair spill over his face dramatically. "Weren't you going to make me beg?"

Sebastian's arms tremble and he closes the gap between their bodies, pressing chest to chest and arms to arms. "Yesss, My Lord," he hisses, the sensation of skin on skin delectable to his own aesthetics as well. "Prepare yourself." 

With that he presses his mouth to his master's and licks his lips apart. His master allows his tongue entrance and shivers at the feeling, his nether lips pulsing eagerly and fluid dripping down Sebastian's balls. Ciel shouts into his mouth when their tongues meet, mouths peeling apart and reconnecting, wetter than his cavern. Ciel's arms strain to reach for Sebastian's head, to hold him there tight and never let him leave. 

His butler traces delicate patterns into the flat of his master's tongue, then tugs it into his mouth with suction and closes his lips around it. While highly undignified, the action has the highly salutary effect of making the younger's hips jerk out of sync, of getting his whole cock soaking wet as he rubs it so, so slowly down the valley of his master's body. 

He lets their mouths go and Ciel immediately gasps for breath, harsh panting not letting up as Sebastian disentangles their hands and slides them down Ciel's sides on the way to his hips. Ciel's muscles jerk beneath his hands and his lips curve, wondering if his master is ticklish. Before he can ask, perhaps tauntingly, Ciel shouts, quite brokenly, "Do that again!"

"Hmm? This?" Sebastian murmurs against his lips as he draws his bare fingers even more lightly up his master's ribs, tilting them to add his nails halfway through. 

"MMM!" Ciel shouts with his mouth closed, trembling all over with the sensation. "Yes! Like that. So lightly... and nails..." He is pulsing, /pulsing,/ everywhere now, the spikes having settled into ribbons that unfurl with a touch, soaking into his body, claiming his belly, chest and thighs. It's a game now, a game with an utterly unknown outcome, an utterly unknown prize for winning. Ciel wants to see, simply wants to /win/, and winning means whiting out. He feels he's getting closer, the light, the sensation, rising, but it would be so much /better/ if Sebastian would just touch him.../there!/

He is shouting and raving, voice rising in volume, Sebastian's nails skittering over his skin. The demon has a momentary thought for the reactions of the servants, and casts a silencing bubble to encompass the room, strong enough to last till daybreak, and returns to tormenting his little lord.

"Higher...higher!" the pleasure-high voice shouts, and Sebastian eyes his next targets with glee. 

"As you wish, bocchan," he murmurs. Entangling their hands again to hold the boy down, he leans down to Ciel's chest, and licks his left nipple in greeting before placing his tongue flat over it, swiping at it, and then applying just a small touch of suction with no threat of teeth. His master shouts at the lick, gives a loud, shivering moan at the tongue-swipe, and utterly screams at the suction, his whole chest bowing outwards as Sebastian increases the pulls, his arms straining hard beneath his butler's. He continues to cry out in a wavering mewl as Sebastian tongues and massages it thoroughly, leaving it peaked and shiny in the cold air when he moves to the other one. Ciel's arms spasm again, belly shivering against Sebastian's chest where he has settled, his shouts no less lusty for the lack of surprise. 

When Sebastian deems this one as aroused as it will ever be, too, he straightens himself atop Ciel, pulls their hands apart, and kisses him, moving to catch both nipples between the index and middle finger of each hand and pulling them in small circles. Ciel's hands immediately fly to Sebastian's shoulders and pull him closer, but his fine motor skills seem to have deserted him - his fingers don't clutch, his hands slowly leave his skin, and then his arms fall away as Sebastian kisses him, the boy's mouth going slack, no sounds spewing forth. 

Sebastian pulls back swiftly, brow furrowed as he searches Ciel's eyes, shocked to find tears pouring from the outer corners of his eyes, the boy barely blinking, as though not aware of them. 'It was so easy,' he mouths as Sebastian stares down at him in fear.

"So easy?" he prompts, knit brows inspiring a faint tug of pity in Ciel's burnt-out heart.

"You... you won, Sebastian," he whispers, arms falling back against the mattress, and legs following suit. He has no energy left at all. The pleasure has burnt him out completely and he feels hollow. "I thought I could endure... everything... but that last..." He blushes involuntarily and Sebastian is glad to see his color return, afraid for a second he was about to faint. Ciel flicks his eyes up to his butler and the sadness in them truly strikes a chord in his butler's black heart. "I am... /hollow,/ Sebastian. And not just here," he adds, squeezing his thighs together listlessly. "You burnt me out. I'm... ashes." 

His eyes close and Sebastian wonders if he needs to fetch the boy milk with honey or smelling salts or just let him sleep. His worries amount to naught as Ciel opens his eyes a moment later. "But from the ashes, things may grow again. It just needs...a seed." He closes his eyes again, bowing his head in embarrassment, remembering his previous bold confidence that Sebastian could rebuild him if all of him was swept away by the flood, and trusting, trusting so terribly deeply, that it was all truly possible. "Plant in me, Sebastian. I am your field." He squeezes his eyes shut, arms and legs coming up to press the demon hard against his body. "Give me your seed," he squeaks out in a choked voice, chest hiccuping, tears flowing faster now that he is aware of them. 

Stunned, utterly floored, by the completeness of his victory, Sebastian lets his weight press into the young man on the bed, brings his left hand up and presses it to Ciel's forehead, as though to check for fever. Some things are too delicate to be spoken aloud.

/Plant in me, you said,/ the voice of the demon echoes in his brain. /Did you mean.../ and he provides a picture of Elizabeth, smiling in utter contentment with her arms framing a swollen belly.

/NO!/ Ciel shrieks, the tone of the reply nothing more refined than a frightened animal. /I am a /man/, Sebastian! I just.../

"I just /need/ you..." Ciel trails off, out loud. Sebastian tightens the arms he has slipped around the boy. /I can ensure this never happens to you, if you wish it.../ Ciel replies with a wordless impression of grateful assent. "Very good, my lord," Sebastian murmurs, stroking a hand through Ciel's dark hair, the color of a Russian Blue.

Ciel blinks impassively as Sebastian rises partially above him. The demon smiles down at him. "This will not hurt, young master. It should not. Tell me if it does," he adds with worried countenance. Tiring of his pity, Ciel snorts at him, waving one tired hand. /Ohh, bocchan,/ Sebastian thinks to himself, though not quietly enough, /I wish you wanted this, too./

/I need it, isn't that enough for you?/ 

/That is exactly the issue, my dear lord,/ Sebastian replies wearily, kissing the side of his leg where he holds it up for easier entry. The space between his legs is soaked, but not longer throbbing, and Sebastian's heart squeezes at him in dismay. 

/He needs this,/ Sebastian tells it beratingly. /If we're lucky, we'll get the wanting in later./ Contemplating a future date where Ciel is just as wild-eyed and panting while impaled as he had been while being simply teased, brings a smile to Sebastian's face, and a bit of lift to his cock. Without further adieu, he takes himself in hand and presses the bare tip to the forgiving entrance. To his surprise, he doesn't get very far.

"Bocchan?" he looks up and studies Ciel's face. "Can you relax to let me in?" 

Ciel blinks at him. "How on earth do I do that?" he asks as though his butler has told him to let him penetrate his navel. 

Thinking quickly, Sebastian retreats slightly, and presses two fingers into his master's hole instead. "Like this," he murmurs with a smile on his face as his master's breath hitches and his clit twitches with interest. Sebastian raises his thumb to stroke on either side of his most sensitive area, rubbing wide circles around it. He wiggles his fingers inside, making Ciel exclaim, then removes them to stroke the wetness onto his clit and down his lips. The slick sensation is very welcome and Ciel gives a closed-mouth hum. Sebastian feels his tightness give slightly, but decides not to push his luck just yet. "One more finger my lord?" he offers, to be polite.

"How many do you have in there?" Ciel asks, non-plussed, making Sebastian smile. 

"Just two at the moment, my lord."

"Oh. Okay, three is fine." Obligingly, Sebastian pulls out the two and inserts the three. The girth stretches Ciel's entrance a bit and the boy moans thinly, more volume returning to his voice. Sebastian's heart warms to hear it and he begins moving his hand in circles, thrusting shallowly. He pulls his fingers out every so often to smear more hot fluid over the boy's clit, swiping his thumb over the slick flesh and savoring Ciel's moans. Sebastian experiments with deeper thrusting, managing to bury all his fingers to the first knuckle, when an idea strikes him.

"Master? May I add a fourth finger?"

"Ahhh... Wha?" the boy pants, lifting his head to look down at Sebastian where he kneels at the edge of the bed. Sebastian holds up one hand in the shape of a circle and inserts the four long fingers of his other hand to demonstrate. Ciel's face heats terribly and he drops his head back against the bed and agrees shakily. Sebastian notes with interest the reddening of his nether lips as well. 

He first inserts his last two fingers to wet the shortest one, then presses them all together into a spear shape and eases them inside. They catch slightly on the last knuckle, but Ciel's passage widens as he breathes out purposefully and all of Sebastian's palm enters him, stopping at the base of his thumb. He turns his hand slightly in a manner that feels downright odd to Ciel and begins swiping his thumb over his clit from a much different angle, making Ciel's thighs shift. 

It's far more intimate, this pose, despite Sebastian's body being so far away, and Ciel decides while staring at his butler's kiss-bitten lower lip that he wants that girth /and/ that closeness and he calls out, in that moment, "Stop." 

Sebastian stills his movements, eyes trained on Ciel's face like hunted prey. Ciel cracks a smirking smile to reassure him. 

"I think I'm plenty warmed up now, don't you?" He tightens his hole and then slackens it to demonstrate his point. Sebastian pulls his hand out with no words, only a deeply thankful joy on his face that doesn't pull his mouth into a smile, and Ciel thinks that is the most honest smile of them all. 

Sebastian drops his gaze then, slicking himself up with his now very-well-lubed hand, and lines himself up again. He can't resist the final jibe, "Yes, my lord," as he sinks into the welcome heat.

The angle's a bit off, so he takes Ciel's thighs in hand and shifts them up around his waist, where they tighten and cling, forcing his hole to twitch in sympathy, before it relaxes again. 

Fingers tracing his abdomen distract him and he glances up to see Ciel's arms reaching for him, his eyes doing but the same. "Come here, you great dunce," he murmurs quietly, and the butler does as he's told, pressing in completely and falling into Ciel's open arms with a groan. He peppers kisses across all of Ciel's face that he can reach - his greater height putting his jaw and neck out of reach - and then turns his face to let the boy have access to his neck as he smoothes his hands down Ciel's sides, which do not jump with laughter this time, he notes, and anchors them around his hips. He lets out a very heartfelt, shivering moan as he thrusts once, Ciel's fingernails digging into his back hard enough to redden the skin. He would carry those scars with pride.

He rocks into Ciel shallowly at first, waiting for a plea to go faster, and gets it indirectly when Ciel starts humping his own hips against Sebastian's by tightening his legs. Sebastian obligingly speeds up and Ciel lets out an appreciative moan, legs relaxing into the pleasure. As Sebastian speeds up and fucks him harder, the boy's body goes more and more lax, but the look on his face is nothing sad or distant - with each passing minute, he seems more and more transported, lids fluttering half-open that make him look struck dumb with pleasure. 

His arms begin to thrash again, his fingers digging hard enough to bleed him, sweat pooling between them and soaking the sheets. Sebastian almost immediately banishes the chiding his butler's aesthetics give him about changing them later - any future effort will be worth it for this ecstasy.

Ciel is panting into his hair, arms winding tight around his shoulders, when he mutters something incomprehensible.

"Sorry?" Sebastian gasps back, hips not slowing.

Ciel tightens his arms around his shoulders. "Lift me up. Stand up, and keep...fucking me." The pause seems unintentional, as though Ciel couldn't bring himself to say the word for a moment. Sebastian smiles slow and wide to hear such dirty words from his little lord's lips, and complies with a simple, "Yes, my lord," shoving his hands underneath Ciel's back and lifting him quite easily into the air. 

His hands drop almost immediately to his ass, as Ciel's arms around his shoulders are suitable enough to keep him upright. Not getting the depth he wants, Sebastian widens his stance and leans forward over Ciel while still holding him by his backside, now able to slam into him with longer strokes. Ciel's arms around his neck as he leans back to look Sebastian in the eyes remind Sebastian suddenly of the waltz and chuckles as he imagines the pair of them dancing naked at a ball, and he dips Ciel a bit lower, pretending this is their finishing pose.

"Hmpf!" Ciel chides when Sebastian lifts him up again. "Do you enjoy showing off like that?"

"If you have the breath to be insolent, I am doing something wrong," he replies with a lifted eyebrow and smiles pass over them both in the instant before Sebastian has another idea, and lowers his master back to the mattress, not answering his expected query in favor of catching Ciel's knees with his elbows and leaning forward. This raises Ciel's hips harshly and his next thrust reaches deeply enough to hit against the natural ending of Ciel's passage, so he adjusts Ciel higher, ending his deep thrusts by stabbing against the front wall, a stronger area that would heal from bruising faster.

"Oh..." Ciel exclaims softly in wonder. "Oh, that's.... That's different." 

Sebastian quirks his lips at this. "We will explore this area later when the opportunity presents itself," he promises vaguely, but with every intention of exploiting later. "That area is better suited to exploration with fingers. For now, I believe you wanted me to, 'sow my wild oats in your field,' yes, bocchan?" 

Ciel's ears turn red at that, his face already cherry-red from exertion and he glances away before mumbling, "Something like that." He turns his face back towards Sebastian decisively and it thrills the demon to see the contract lighting up. "No, that's exactly what I want. Sebastian, give me everything you have to give! That is an order!" Deep and harsh and stronger than Ciel intended it to be, the order /burns/ into his hand and as Sebastian draws breath to ask him to refine it, Ciel does so himself. "I want you to cum inside of me!" Sebastian's whole body droops in relief for a moment, as the previous order may have extended to killing himself, but /this/ one, he would have no qualms fulfilling. 

"Yes, My, Lord," he grits out between his teeth as he pants, drawing Ciel's legs up and slightly closed above his body to give himself more depth to fuck, the better not to bruise the poor boy's cervix. Further, he lays himself down over the boy, Ciel bent nearly in half, and slams his hips down fast but shallow, letting almost none of his cock leave Ciel's hole with each thrust. 

"You...you want it?" he hisses through gritted teeth, all of his body slipping over Ciel's, their combined sweat acting as a lubricant. "You want my cum in you?"

"Yes, yes, cum in me, demon! That's a fucking order!" Ciel screams at him, grabbing his hair with both hands and tugging his head up by it mercilessly. Sebastian thanks his lord for the pain, as it tips him over just that much more quickly into orgasm. His face contorts as though in pain while Ciel watches, a tortured cry ripping from his throat, (although that may have been due to the hair-tugging, Ciel admits to himself,) and he pumps his hips even harder, shivering as he does so, gasping as he slows, pressing a little too hard into Ciel, the boy distracted suddenly by the sensation of his cock /pulsing/ in a way it hasn't before, then hot fluid pouring into his channel, filling it, oozing from it as he pulls out. 

They both breathe hard as their sweat cools and Sebastian stares at his lord's expression until the thought pops into his head that maybe his lord would like an actual orgasm too, after all that trouble. 

Sebastian tucks his sweat-drenched hair behind one ear and leans down over Ciel, snaking one hand between them and pressing the whole palm over his clit. He licks and kisses at Ciel's lips, licking him sideways and sucking on each lip in turn. "Let me make you feel good, my lord. Let me make you cum." His soft words don't register in Ciel's brain as that large, flattened hand rubs in circles over his most sensitive area; his hole dripping with fluids, both his own and not, clenching, empty again. 

"Sebastian, put those four fingers in again," Ciel groans at him, feeling his loins throb deep and large, too much blood caressing them for too long to be comfortable, but not over the edge into pain. 

Sebastian kisses his lips, then his cheeks, and then his nose, as he complies slowly, receiving another jolt of pleasure feeling his own cum inside his master, still warm from his body heat. (Before entering Ciel, Sebastian had simply destroyed all the living sperm in his system. There was no danger in his cum for Ciel.) He sucks a bruise into Ciel's collarbone, where it would probably be covered by his shirts, as he inserts four fingers and goes back to circling with his other palm. "Nnnn, yes, my lord, yes! Cum for me, won't you?" he moans against Ciel's neck.

"Faster," is all the boy replies. Within seconds of his butler doing so, Ciel's body tightens up all over, and he shouts a choked-off scream. Ciel's hole clenches around Sebastian's hand, hard enough to force it partway out, so he circles all the faster with his flattened hand, and Ciel shivers as his knees try to draw together, as his breath tries to catch up with his heart, and when it does, Ciel falls against the bed, aftershocks forcing occasional groans from his lips, and twitches from his thighs.

"Ugh, yes, okay, that's enough. Stop," he manages to mutter to Sebastian, who hasn't let up the strong stimulation for whole minutes, to draw out his mater's orgasm longer.

"But, young master, don't you want to cum again?" he asks innocently.

"Again?" Ciel almost shouts with his eyes wide.

Sebastian smiles slowly and Ciel throws his head back against the bed, knowing that now, he is done for. "Yesss, my young lord. Don't you feel it? How hot you still are? How close to the edge you still feel? How it would take, oh, but a tiny bit more, a tiny bit harder, and you might shake apart /again/?"

"Nnngh," Ciel replies, then thinks for a moment. "Fine, do it. Don't see how I could stop you, anyways."

Sebastian smiles again, teeth sharp when they are exposed. "You flatter me, my lord. I am but your humble servant. (Humble, my behind, Ciel mutters above him.) Now, my lord, please, concentrate on your breathing. Breathe deeply, slowly. Count to four in your head, whisper it if you like."

Ciel does as instructed, breathing in deeply and mouthing the numbers. Sebastian returns to circling his hand, one full circle for each number, and then two, waiting till his breathing evens out once more, and then without warning, changes it to a punishingly-swift, back-and-forth almost waving-goodbye motion that has Ciel keening and cumming in under 5 seconds. 

As he pants and heaves for breath, Sebastian disengages his sticky hands and wipes them on the towel still spread haphazardly beneath Ciel. He drops down upon him, exhausted himself, kisses his hair and tries to summon the energy to be appalled at the state of the bed linens. He fails. He will deal with them in the morning. Or, at least, after he's had a bit of rest. 

Both of them are still panting when they fall into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL - that was a long one, wasn't it?? I considered breaking it up into chapters, but the action didn't really stop... Bit of an Id-fic this one, lots of kinks that really should be negotiated beforehand and realistically could NOT be executed all at once, so successfully, during a pair's first time in bed... But Sebastian is a demon, he can do, like, anything, right? Totally. ;)  
> I used the rich-text-format side of the posting-form, so I got to keep all the nice italics and boldings! Anything still in // is inner-thoughts. I also spent the time to edit out all the 'bocchan's that were still in there, please be glad of that! It was tough thinking up synonyms and mostly I just used master.... Rather proud of 'lordling' though, that's my invention.  
> Original Writing Date: 25th jan 2013, or before.


End file.
